freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Mangle
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). FNaF3 = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged Mangle. Appearance Phantom Mangle has, essentially, the same model Mangle did in the second game, but with a burnt appearance, possibly foreshadowing the fire that broke out in the establishment. It lacks eyes and instead has pin-pricked, white pupils. Phantom Mangle appears to have half of its left eye missing although it could be obscured by something else. Unlike its original counterpart however, its rosy cheeks are colored in blackish green while its lips are aqua-green. Locations Phantom Mangle appears exclusively on CAM 04 and, when it appears in the Office, it will be behind the window and to the left. Phantom Mangle only appears from Night 2 onward, as do all the other phantoms. Behavior Phantom Mangle sometimes appears on CAM 04 hanging from the ceiling and, once spotted, will start emitting a loud, garbled sound. However, this sound is only an extremely garbled BPSK signal, and meant for ambient purposes. It is not decodable because of how distorted the sound is. When the player retracts the Monitor, Phantom Mangle will rise up behind the window and remain there. After a few seconds, it will drop down from below the window, thus ending the hallucination and triggering an audio error. If the player does not switch cameras after a certain period of time as passed, Phantom Mangle can, and will, force the Monitor down. Trivia *Phantom Mangle is the only phantom animatronic in the game to not appear on the Extra menu. This is likely due to the fact that no "complete" images of Phantom Mangle exist; its appearance in the Office is only a disembodied head, and its appearance on CAM 04 is drastically cropped. *Phantom Mangle is one of the phantoms in the game to lack a jumpscare. The other being Phantom Puppet. **Phantom Mangle is the one of the antagonists in the entire series to not have a jumpscare. Others being Phantom Puppet, Chica's Cupcake (excluding from the fourth game), BB, Circus Baby, Nightmare Freddy's miniature versions, Electrobab, Minireena's second counterpart, and Lolbit. ***However, the radio interference is relatively loud, and can startle unsuspecting players. *In the mobile version, Phantom Mangle's head goes higher in the window. *Mangle is the only toy counterpart from the second game (being Foxy's counterpart) to return as a phantom animatronic in the third game. *Phantom Mangle is the only phantom that doesn't disable the ventilation. Instead, it disables the audio devices. *Interestingly, when seen from CAM 04, Phantom Mangle's pupils will appear thoroughly white. In the office window, however, it will have a faint white iris, like the other phantom animatronics. *Phantom Mangle is the only phantom animatronic who never appears inside the Office, instead showing itself behind the Office window. **Phantom Mangle is also one of the phantoms to appear behind the Office window. The other being Phantom Freddy. *Most phantom animatronics appear in locations near where the remains of the original character they represent are at. Phantom Chica is the only exception. This also applies to Phantom Mangle, as it appears in the same room where the Foxy head lamp is located (though Mangle's head is actually in the box found in the Office, Mangle is technically the same character as Foxy, for it is a recreation of him). Errors *Oddly, Phantom Mangle's wires (and the endoskeleton's) in CAM 04 hang upward, rather than downward. This may be an error by Scott Cawthon, or the wires simply do not follow the laws of physics, or the laws of gravity to be exact, as they are part of a hallucination. |-|FFPS = will appear in the upcoming Custom Night mode for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator along with almost every characters of the entire series. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay output_pXGm7x.gif|Phantom Mangle peering into the Office (click to animate). Phantom Mangle in the Office.png|Phantom Mangle peering into the Office. Phantom Mangle and Springtrap.png|Phantom Mangle next to Springtrap in the Office hallway. Phantom Foxies in the Office.png|Phantom Mangle looking into the Office with Phantom Foxy. Brightened MangleBrightened.png|Phantom Mangle hanging from the ceiling in CAM 04, brightened and saturated for clarity. Brightened Phantom Mangle In the Office.png|Phantom Mangle looking into the Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. More cn characters.jpg|Phantom Mangle as it appears in the latest custom night teaser |-|Audio = Gameplay This screeching sound is emitted when Phantom Mangle appears and causes an audio error. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Phantoms